Elección
by Clover Kagamine
Summary: Las chicas ya tienen 17 años. Siguen su vida cotidiana en Saltadilla, hasta que un día llega un chico nuevo, el cual es reservado y callado al principio con Bombón. Bellota sale con Mitch y Burbuja guarda un secreto. Pero no todo dura por siempre, ¿Qué giros puede dar la vida en un corto tiempo? Ahora las chicas darán una lucha en un terreno desconocido: el corazón.


Hola a todos.

Me presento: Soy Clover Kagamine. Se me ocurrió este fanfic la semana pasada y quise compartirlo con ustedes. Aquí hay cierta semejanza entre el anime de las chicas superpoderosas z y la serie, por ejemplo, la apariencia de las chicas aquí es la misma que en el anime y después incluiré algunos personajes del anime.

Espero les guste la historia.

PPG NO me pertenece.

Capítulo I: Mudanza

Era un día nuevo en Saltadilla, y las chicas superpoderosas iban camino a la escuela. Ya no eran unas niñas de jardín de niños, eran unas jovencitas de 17 años que iban a la preparatoria.

Bombón, la mayor, tenía un largo cabello color rojo, el cual se recogía en una cola de caballo que adornaba con un moño rojo, sus ojos eran color rosado, al igual que su vestimenta que consistía en una blusa y una falda de mezclilla con botas color café.

Bellota, la hermana de en medio, o sándwich como suelen decir, era la ruda del grupo. Su cabello era corto y negro, se lo peinaba en puntas y a veces usaba un par de broches en forma de diamante. Sus ojos eran verdes, y su vestimenta generalmente eran pantalones de mezclilla o minifadas verdes con mallones negros, un par de botas o tenis y una blusa verde. Salía con Mitch Michelson, su compañero del jardín de niños.

Y por último, estaba la hermana menor, Burbuja. Su cabello era largo y rubio recogido en dos coletas, ella basaba su peinado en Sailor Moon, sus ojos eran azules y su ropa casi siempre era de este color. Traía una falda de cuadros, un par de zapatos escolares y una blusa con una corbata.

Las tres iban a pie al escuela, pues querían trasladarse de manera tranquila, finalmente, no había prisa pues iban a tiempo.

El crimen en Saltadilla no había descendido del todo, pero las chicas siempre protegerían la ciudad, tuvieran la edad que tuvieran.

Ahora ya no eran unas niñas, eran unas jovencitas, de estatura media, delgadas y ya sus cuerpos no eran los de unas niñas.

Al llegar al escuela, las tres se fueron a sus salones. Se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y comenzaron a hablar.

-No dormí bien… tengo sueño… torpes exámenes…

Se quejaba Bellota mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el pupitre como si quisiera dormir.

-Porque apenas ayer se te ocurrió estudiar todo, Bellota, así que no te quejes.

Contestó la líder mirando simplemente a su hermana. Burbuja rió discretamente.

-Hola, Bellota, ¿Cómo estás? Te ves mal.

Saludó Mitch mientras se acercaba. A decir verdad, ella y Mitch no parecían novios, era raro que se besaran, aún estando solos, Bellota insultaba a Mitch en ocasiones y él tampoco era un novio de decir cursilerías todo el tiempo precisamente.

-Cállate, Mitch.

Mitch Michelson ya no era el niño malcriado de antes, ahora era un adolescente rebelde, pero sin llegar a causar tantos problemas. Sus ojos eran negros, su cabello castaño y un poco largo, y gustaba de peinarlo en puntas. Casi siempre usaba camisas con diferentes mensajes y pantalones de mezclilla.

La maestra entró al salón y Mitch tuvo que irse a su lugar. Bellota tuvo que levantar su cabeza del pupitre para mirar a la profesora, la cual miró a todos sus alumnos con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buenos días alumnos, el día de hoy se une a nosotros un nuevo compañero. Por favor, pasa.

Dijo la maestra hablando en dirección a la puerta. Ésta se abrió y entró un chico pelirrojo. Usaba pantalón de mezclilla obscura, una camisa negra y encima de ésta, otra camisa abierta color blanca de manga corta. Sus lentes dejaban ver un par de ojos azules, la cual reflejaba mucha seriedad para su edad. Mientras, la profesora escribió su nombre en el pizarrón, después volteó hacia sus alumnos.

-Su nombre es Dexter. Se acaba de mudar.

-Mi nombre es Dexter, espero llevarme bien con ustedes.

Contestó el pelirrojo como si en realidad no le importara llevarse bien con sus nuevos compañeros.

-Siéntate delante de Bombón. Es la chica del moño rojo.

Dexter alzó una ceja en cuanto la vio. La chica era rara, en su vida había visto una persona con ojos rosados, quizá eran pupilentes, y su cabello rojo era simplemente… único. Mantuvo su semblante serio y se fue a sentar.

-H-hola, mi nombre es Bombón.

Contestó la chica un poco nerviosa de ser rechazada, Dexter la miró sobre su hombro y se volteó hacia el pizarrón sin responder.

-Grosero.

Respondió la chica un poco ofendida por la actitud del chico nuevo.

El día pasó hasta la clase de laboratorio de química. Para mala suerte de Bombón, todos tenían que trabajar por parejas, y por ser de las más aplicadas del salón, le tocaba instruir al nuevo alumno. ¿Acaso no era ese trabajo del maestro? En fin, ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?

Estaban frente a su mesa correspondiente. Bombón le mostró la práctica a Dexter, el cual con sólo leerla, se puso a preparar los instrumentos rápidamente sin decir nada.

-Emm… ¿Sí sabes lo que estás haciendo?

-Por supuesto, este experimento es muy sencillo.

-¿Ya lo habías hecho?

-…Algo así.

Contestó Dexter que no quería dar a conocer su fama de "chico genio" desde el primer día de clases.

-¿Cómo que algo así?

Insistió Bombón.

-Lo vi… en un video de internet.

Mintió el pelirrojo, pero la joven le creyó.

Ambos comenzaron a trabajar. A Dexter le sorprendió lo inteligente que era Bombón, se notaba que le gustaba estudiar.

-Muy bien, ya terminamos.

Dijo Dexter a la hora de haber comenzado la práctica.

-Sí, de verdad se ve que sabes de química, Dexter.

-Er… sí.

-¿Te gusta la química?

-Bueno… sí.

-Genial, a mí también.

Dexter se sorprendió, nunca había conocido a una chica que le gustase la química… sólo un chico cuyo nombre era Cerebro.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, tengo algunos libros de química en casa.

-Vaya, yo también.

La diferencia era que Dexter también tenía su laboratorio secreto para llevar a cabo sus experimentos y Bombón no. Pero como recién se había mudado, tendría que reconstruir todo de nuevo.

A la hora de la salida, Dexter se fue solo y Bombón con Bellota. Burbuja se quedó en la escuela con el pretexto de tener que buscar a un maestro, pero en cuanto ella vio que sus hermanas se fueron, ella se dirigió en dirección opuesta a su casa y fue a un lugar un poco alejado de la ciudad, un lugar donde casi nadie iba.

-Hola, Burbuja.

Saludó una voz conocida a sus espalas para la chica, ella volteó.


End file.
